El reto de la Vara de la Muerte
by Percival Dumbledore
Summary: Considerados por muchos como el mejor mago de la época moderna, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945. Una batalla mágica como jamas se visto ninguna Albus & Gellert, Dumbledore vs Grindelwald.SPOILERS 7mo
1. Chapter 1

_A la memoria del mejor amigo que he tenido jamás. _

_Con cariño a mis mejores amigos, en recuerdo de los lazos que lograron unirnos._

La colina se encontraba totalmente desierta. En el cielo, el sol comenzaba a descender de su gloria para dar paso a una noche que prometía ser fría como ninguna otra, pero a la vez seca, el tipo de frió que quema la piel.

El viento soplaba silencioso y apacible en un murmullo casi imperceptible. El suelo, que estaba tapizado de pastura verde con manchones de color marrón, se estremecía cada vez que una corriente de aire soplaba, como si de una caricia se tratara.

El panorama se encontraba completamente desierto. No podía verse un ser humanos en kilómetros. No había ningún indicio de vida en aquel lugar, ni un animal, ni un solo árbol, solo el pasto que crujía cada vez que soplaba el viento.

El silencio era abrumador, cualquier persona se hubiera vuelto loca al estar en aquel lugar vació, tan lleno de nada.

El territorio era inclinado, por lo que en algún punto se perdía la visión de lo que podía haber mas arriba.

El tiempo siguió su camino en aquella tarde fría de agosto. El viento era el único testigo de lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos instantes.

En el último segundo del crepúsculo, el momento exacto en el que el sol se esconde por el oeste y el cielo pierde el azul creado por la luminosidad, el punto exacto en que acaba el día y comienza la noche, un sonido como de un _crack_ rompió el silencio que reinaba la noche recién comenzada. Un hombre ataviado con una capa de viaje negra como el cielo había aparecido de la nada.

Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años. Tenía una barba larga que le llegaba al cinturón de la capa de color cobrizo al igual que su pelo que también tenia una considerable extensión, aunque en algunas partes podían verse mechones de color blanco. Su cara estaba apenas surcada por arrugas. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color azul eléctrico. Llevaba gafas de montura de media luna que le daban el aspecto de un erudito o intelectual. Su nariz estaba torcida, seguramente en su juventud se la había quebrado en mas de una ocasión. Pero lo mas extraño del hombre que había aparecido era la extraña posesión que sostenía en la mano derecha. Se tratada de una vara de madera que hacia girar con sus dedos y que empuñaba como si de un arma se tratara.

La capa le ondeaba barriendo el suelo a efecto del viento, que de pronto había aumentado de velocidad sorprendentemente. El sujeto no se movió de su lugar por largo rato, parecía que estaba pensado, pues de vez en cuando asentía para si mismo. La noche había entrado ya por completo y el lugar se había quedado en la completa oscuridad.

Después de un rato, levantó la vara, la cual encendió de su punta por arte de magia e ilumino el suelo a varios metros de distancia. El hombre sonrió para si mismo y agito una vez mas la varita aunque esta vez no hubo resultado visible, aunque para él debió de tener mucho sentido por que momentos después emprendió viaje colina arriba.

Lo que vio cuando llego a la cima lo dejo sin habla completamente. En la punta de inclinada colina se alzaba un esplendoroso castillo de color marrón. Era extremadamente grande. En la parte alta tenia tres torres, dos a un mismo nivel, y una que señoreaba más alta sobre las otras dos, y sobre el castillo entero.

Por la parte baja de las elevadas paredes podían verse pequeñas ventanas, todas ellas sumidas en la oscuridad.

En la torre más alta la débil luz de una veladora oscilaba a la razón de la corriente de aire. El hombre sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que la torre más alta era su objetivo final. Se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta y con un renovado sonido de crack, propio de la desaparición, desapareció de la vista.

Reapareció en una habitación circular. Estaba parcialmente sumida en la oscuridad a excepción de una veladora que crepitaba y oscilaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. En el fondo de la habitación había un escritorio, en el cual reinaba el desorden. El hombre se acercó cauteloso. Encima de la mesa de madera desgastada había un sin fin de pergaminos, algunos estaban escritos en todas partes, otros tenían dibujos de lo que parecían ser formaciones de batalla. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue un libro antiguo que reposaba tranquilo sobre todos los papeles. Parecía que tenia mucho tiempo desde que había sido leído por última vez, estaba forrado en piel, aunque se veía reseca y vieja, en la portada estaban grabadas runas antiguas en plata, aunque el titulo estaba escrito en lenguaje común: Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo. Tenia que ser el original, desde luego. Abrió los cuentos en una página específica y leyó el titulo con voz contenida, mas para sí mismo que para cualquiera: El cuento de los tres hermanos. Y sobre el titulo había un símbolo que conocía demasiado bien. Se trataba de un triangulo que era partido en dos partes simétricamente iguales por una línea vertical, y justo en el centro de ambas un circulo perfectamente dibujado.

Dejó el libro en un lado y continuó con su examinacion. Justo detrás del escritorio, sobre la pared, había un cuadro que llamó su atención y que cautivo su visión desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Se trataba de un cuadro resplandeciente en el que había tres hombres pintados. El primero de ellos era alto y hermoso. Tenía el pelo rizado y rubio, y una sonrisa perfecta. Tenía la piel virgen de cualquier arruga, aunque su mirada expresaba tristeza, la más profunda de las tristezas. En su mano sostenía una piedra de color ámbar. En momentos parecía que volteaba su mirada hacia dicha piedra.

El segundo hombre era el mas alto de los tres. Tenía el pelo liso y largo hasta los hombros, de color rojo como el fuego más ardiente. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, algunas parecían recién hechas. Sus ojos eran de color azul profundo. Sonreía, aunque fácilmente se podía distinguir una sonrisa fingida, pues su expresión en general expresaba desconfianza. El tercer hombre era pequeño. Era el único de los tres que era moreno, aunque también era el más atractivo. Su cabello era totalmente negro azabache, y parecía que era indomable, pues estaba completamente revuelto. Parecía el más joven de los tres, sin embargo tenia el aspecto de cansado. En el fondo del cuadro, por detrás de los tres hombres había una figura difuminada que no podía distinguirse, pero le daba al cuadro un aire aterrador. No era bello, era más bien macabro, daba la impresión de que aquellos hombres habían sido convertidos en pintura y pergamino por medio de un sortilegio maligno y estuvieran ahí, viendo pasar el tiempo sin efecto sobre ellos, condenados a vivir una eternidad confinados a su retrato encima de la chimenea. Debajo, justo donde debía de estar el nombre del autor de tan prodigiado retrato, había unas letras pequeñas escritas con tinta color sangre, que profesaban: _"Por que es preciso que reine hasta que haya puesto a todos sus enemigos debajo de sus pies. El ultimo enemigo que será vencido es la muerte"._

De pronto se percato de una respiración fundida con el silencio de la habitación, que solo era detectable cuando el crepitar del fuego rompía el mutismo de la sala circular.

Un individuo salio de la penumbra con paso sigiloso. Era tan alto como el otro hombre, su rostro era inflexible. Tenía una expresión neutra. No demostraba ningún sentimiento, ninguna sorpresa, ningún miedo. Su pelo era rizado y rubio, y le caía hasta los hombros.

Vestía una túnica negra que le ondeaba, y en su mano sostenía una varita como la del otro, solo que esta parecía recién cortada de un árbol de heleno, pero estilizada.

-Gellert, reconoció el primer hombre.

-Albus, cuanto tiempo, respondió.

Se miraron por un instante en el que hasta el viento detuvo su curso. En algún momento Albus había abandonado aquella habitación calentada por el fuego de la chimenea, y se encontraba corriendo apresuradamente por una calle empedrada un día lluvioso de mitades de Julio. No tenia control sobre sí mismo y pronto se dio cuenta que aquel cuerpo no era el suyo. Era joven otra vez. Era mucho más fornido de lo que había sido toda su vida y su visión no era precaria. Más bien veía perfectamente dentro de la oscuridad. Siguió corriendo calle arriba hasta que encontró su destino: Gregorovitch, hacedores de varitas desde 320 a.C. Empuño una varita que no era la suya y la sacudió frente a la puerta, la cual salió disparada por una fuerza invisible.

Dentro reinaba el silencio. Había un largo pasillo repleto de estanterías en las cuales reposaban pequeñas cajitas de madera de acebo. Y en el fondo una luz iluminaba el cuerpo de un viejo. Éste sostenía en lo alto su propia varita, y mas arriba una rama de árbol de espino y un pelo blanco danzaban en el aire suspendidos por nada, hasta que en un momento crucial se fundieron en un solo instrumento alargado que fue a reposar sobre una de las pequeñas cajitas de acebo. –Así que has venido por ella, dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de su creación, examinándola. –Debes ganarla ¿eres capaz de arrebatarla de su dueño actual?

No respondió con palabras si no con acciones. Blandió su varita y de ella manó un relámpago de color rojo directamente hacia el viejo, aunque no alcanzó su objetivo, pues rápidamente, éste había creado un escudo invisible que lo protegió del ataque. Se levantó con una agilidad envidiable y contraatacó. La fuerza de su magia fue tan fuerte que obligó al chico a desaparecer de la vista y reaparecer en otro punto de la tienda. Tenía el ángulo exacto para un tiro de gracia, y el viejo no había localizado el lugar donde había reaparecido. Levantó de nuevo la varita. –Expelliarmus, gritó. El viejo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Su varita voló de su mano y fue a parar demasiado cerca de él. Corrió para tomar de nuevo su varita y continuar el duelo, pero era demasiado tarde. –Impedimenta.

El joven levantó del suelo la varita que había sido arrebata de la mano de su amo y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. _Era su dueño ahora_. La vara de la muerte era suya. Corrió apresuradamente hacia unas escaleras al fondo de la habitación y subió por ellas antes de que el viejo se levantara de nuevo. Arriba había una habitación iluminada por la luz de varias antorchas, y en el centro, suspendida sobre el vació se encontraba _su varita. _La tomó entre sus manos e inmediatamente sintió el inmenso poder de la varita de saúco. Una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo. Parecía que la varita tuviera vida propia. Estaba feliz por encontrarse con su nuevo dueño.

Abajo escucho como el viejo subía apresuradamente las escaleras, gritando histéricamente, -debes morir ahora, para que esta maldición acabe contigo muchacho, desde dar tu vida sin pelear, debes dejar que te mate para que la varita de saúco pierda su poder y su historial de muerte.

Cuando se abrió la puerta corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó, y justo antes de chocar contra el suelo desapareció una vez mas, con la varita de saúco en su mano.

El crepitar del fuego nuevamente. La habitación circular. Tenía a Gellert de nuevo frente a él. Había regresado a su propio cuerpo de sesenta y cuatro años. Tenía su propia varita en la mano derecha. Así la había conseguido. La había robado a Gregorovitch, el anciano hacedor de varitas. Gellert dio un paso al frente sonriendo y saliendo de la penumbra totalmente. Su cuerpo no había sufrido el paso del tiempo, su cara era la misma, su misma sonrisa cautivadora, la misma que le había abierto las puertas en muchísimas partes. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre atractivo de cuando tenía dieciséis.

-Ven conmigo Albus, extendió una mano delicada, ofreciéndosela.

Por unos instantes reflexionó. Saboreó en sus interiores la idea de dejarse seducir nuevamente por sus sueños de conquista y de pacificación. Por unos maravillosos instantes creyó que iba a tomar la mano que le ofrecía, pero la realidad le golpeó la conciencia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Gellert? Preguntó

-Eso pertenece al pasado, el presente esta aquí, ahora. Tú y yo juntos de nuevo. Tengo la vara de la muerte Albus. Soy dueño de mi propio destino y momento de gloria esta cerca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Insistió.

-Sabía que ibas a cambiar. Me di cuenta que no ibas a venir conmigo en busca de las reliquias. Sabía que tu conciencia te iba a convertirte en lo que oí que eres. Defensor de muggles y squibs. Albus, el poder es nuestro, somos los maestros de la muerte, tu y yo, los magos mas poderosos de la era. Ven conmigo.

Albus no se movió por varios segundos. No quitaba la vista de Gellert, no sonreía, ni tampoco mostraba coraje. Había quitado toda muestra de sentimientos de su rostro.

-Y dime Gellert¿sobre cuantos millones de cadáveres estará cimentada tu Utopía?

-Albus…

-¡Cállate! Gritó perdiendo la paciencia –te fuiste por cobarde, por que sabias que podría culparte de la muerte de Arianna. Por que sabias que era un pasional y que te retaría a duelo, y sabias que iba a vencerte. Sabias que era mas fuerte que tu y que podría matarte si esa fuera mi intención. Te fuiste por cobarde.

-Albus…

-No sabes cuanto te necesite en aquellos momentos… yo no sabia… nunca supe…

-Albus, ven conmigo ahora. Deja tu dolor en el pasado.

-He venido por ella, Gellert. Es momento de que la pases.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Su poder te ha corrompido como corrompió a Antioch Peverell.

-Es mía, me quiere a mí. Tú no lo sabes Albus. Ella tiene vida, esta contenta de estar conmigo. Sabe que conmigo esta bien usada.

-Has perdido la razón Gellert. Estar en el poder no es fácil. Debes saber controlarlo, antes de que éste te controle a ti.

-¡La varita de saúco es mía! Gritó Gellert desesperado.

-Regresa al camino de la cordura, Gellert, aún hay redención para ti.

-¿Qué clase de redención me ofreces? Frente a ti, frente al ministerio, frente a tus muggles o tus squibs.

-Entonces voy a pelear por ella, Gellert, y voy a ganarla.

Sucedió todo demasiado rápido. Ambos magos sacudieron sus varitas y dos hechizos salieron de ellas, aunque ninguno dio en su objetivo.

Se miraron profundamente por algunos segundos, y después fue Gellert quien continúo con el duelo sacudiendo su varita con fuerza. De la punta un extraño hilo de color dorado emergió y salio disparado hacia Albus. –Inanite motriz. Gritó el hombre de pelo cobrizo y una percha que se encontraba al lado del escritorio cobró vida y fue a parar entre el mago y el hilo de color oro. Al momento en que ambos tuvieron contacto, la percha comenzó a pudrirse apresuradamente hasta que se partió en muchos pedazos.

Gellert volvió a sacudir con fuerza la varita de saúco, y para sorpresa del otro, a su lado comenzó a integrarse materia hasta que formó a otro Gellert exactamente igual al original, con su propia varita.

-Veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen, Albus.

Ambos Gellert arremetieron con sus varitas. Albus salió disparado hacia el vació rompiendo el amplio ventanal que tenia a sus espaldas. Justo antes de tocar suelo agitó su varita y cayó suavemente sobre el pasto mientras veía como ambos hombres, el original y su copia, saltaban desde la oficina y caían pesadamente pero sin hacerse daño frente a sí.

-Impresionante, atinó a decir.

El duelo continuó en cuanto se puso en pie. Ambos Gellert agitaban sus varitas una y otra vez. El hombre apenas podía llevar el ritmo de la batalla. Se protegía con escudos, esquivaba e incluso algunas veces desaparecía y reaparecía para evitar ser golpeado por las maldiciones.

La velocidad con la que atacaban era impresionante, hasta que llegó un punto en que le fue imposible esquivar los ataques.

-Reducto, gritó uno de sus rivales dándole de llenó en el pecho. Sintió como si todo el aire del mundo se hubiera acabado en ese instante. Cayó arrodillado al suelo tratando de tragar todo el aire que le fuera posible. No podía enfocar bien a sus adversarios. Alcanzó a ver como se emparejaban a un mismo nivel y con una sincronía perfecta levantaban la varita y gritaban –crucio.

De pronto el mundo se había acabado. El dolor que sentía había deshecho la sensación de vida. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. No podía empuñar la varita para contraatacar ni tampoco desaparecer como un cobarde, pero vivo. –Así que aquel era el poder de la varita de la muerte. Un poder inigualable. El dolor que le causaba la maldición estaba más allá de los límites humanos. En algún momento pensó en morir, pero justo en aquel instante el dolor cesó y pudo respirar nuevamente aliento de vida.

-Que débil… escuchó la voz lejana de Gellert. Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir una figura que se alzaba omnipotente sobre él. El otro Gellert se había disuelto.

-Lo vez Albus, soy yo el verdadero maestro de la muerte. Soy todopoderoso. Te lo digo por una ultima vez… ven conmigo.

-Puede que tengas la varita de saúco, le respondió. –pero yo tengo amor. El amor mismo amor que provocó la muerte de Arianna es el que me impulsa ahora a pelear en su nombre. El que me protege de caer en el poder sórdido en que has caído tú. ¿Dónde esta tu igual¿Tu compañero?

-No te engañes Albus. Sabes que no necesito de esa basura como necesitas tú. Ese fue siempre tu problema. Necesitabas sentirte querido y correspondido para actuar. Por eso todo era tan sencillo contigo. Estando en la cima te sentías solo. Pero la cima Albus, la verdadera cima, es un lugar es un lugar estrecho donde solo cabe una sola persona.

Albus se levantó de nuevo y volvió a empuñar su varita. -¿Listo para continuar?

-Que necio, sentenció.

-¡Expecto Patronum! De la punta de la varita de Albus salio una figura fantasmal con forma de un gran pájaro, un fénix.

El fénix-patronus comenzó a volar alrededor de su amo cantando rebosante, feliz de la vida. –Arianna, dijo en voz baja.

-¿Un patronus? Albus...

-Voy a enseñarte el poder del amor. ¡Humaneo Repelio!

Gellert salió disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza terrible. Cuando se puso de nuevo en pie empuño su varita y la fuerza con la que salio disparado el hechizo era aterradora, el mismo suelo tembló, pero justo cuando iba a impactarse contra Albus, el patronus se interpuso en su paso, y con un ala cubrió el rayo de luz rojiza y esta desapreció entre sus fantasmales plumas color plata.

-Nuevos trucos, Albus. Que pena que tu legado vaya a morir contigo esta misma noche. Sentenció –avada kedavra…

Un rayo de luz verde salio expulsado de la varita de saúco. En medio del camino este mismo se dividió en dos partes. Una arremetió contra el fénix plateado que desapareció de iluminando la noche. El segundo siguió su curso mortal directamente hacia su objetivo. Pero esta vez no fue un patronus lo que detuvo el ataque. En su lugar, unas llamaradas rojas y azules ardieron de la nada y un esplendoroso fénix color fuego apareció en medio de la noche. Abrió el pico grande y se tragó la maldición asesina entera. Cayó en el suelo convertido en un polluelo débil e indefenso. Albus se acerco hasta él y lo guardo entre su capa de viaje.

-Tienes un fénix, dijo Gellert

-Maravillosas criaturas ¿no te parece?

-Un fénix te ama…

-Así es, un fénix llorará por mí el día que muera.

-La leyenda… la leyenda dice…

-No deberías tomar por cierto todo lo que lees en libros que sirven para alejar a los niños de la magia tenebrosa.

-El cuento de los tres hermanos es cierto, y lo sabes. He visto la tumba de uno, en el Valle Godric, justo enfrente de tus narices y jamás te has dado cuenta.

-En eso te equivocas. Por mucho tiempo busque las reliquias por mi cuenta. Aunque era mas bien para mantenerte a ti alejado de ellas. Lo mas cerca que jamás pude estar de ellas fue la tumba de Ignotus Peverell. En el momento en que obtuve ese nombre me di por vencido. Sus líneas generacionales son diversas y muy extensas. La capa ahora podría estar en manos de cualquier mago o bruja que lleve la sangre de los Peverell. Entonces sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerte. Sabia, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Dedique todas mis fuerzas a encontrar una magia más poderosa que cualquier otra en el mundo. Mas poderosa que la magia de la varita de Antioch. Pero jamás pude encontrar nada. En mi búsqueda conocí a grandes amigos. Nicholas Flamel compartió conmigo el secreto de la inmortalidad por la magia de la piedra filosofal, por ejemplo. Pero el caso es que de nada servía que yo fuera inmortal si no contaba con el poder suficiente para arrebatarte la varita de saúco de las manos. Al final, casi cuando me había dado por vencido encontré un rastro de magia mas poderosa que cualquier magia que jamás hubiera conocido: el amor. Me di cuenta de lo ciego que había estado. Entonces apareció él: Fawkes. Mi hermoso fénix de color de fuego. Apareció en una de mis expediciones más peligrosas. Por aquellos años viajaba entre las montañas de Britania cuando me encontré con unos agradables compañeros de cueva: un par gigantes. Salí muy mal herido de aquella aventura. Entonces apareció Fawkes con sus luces rojas y azules, y lloro sobre mis heridas. Desde entonces ha estado conmigo. Fawkes me ama al igual que yo ame a Arianna. Me ofreció gentilmente un pluma de su cola, la cual acepte encantado. Fue el mismo Gregorovitch y su encantador pupilo Igor quienes accedieron a hacerme una nueva varita con la pluma de mi fénix. Gregorovitch me reveló grandes secretos sobre la varita de saúco, secretos que ni siquiera tú conoces. No fue traída a este mundo por la muerte como cuenta Beddle el Bardo. Más bien fue Antioch un experto hacedor de varitas. Una rama de saúco, árbol al cual se le atribuyen extraordinarios poderes en varias culturas, y un pelo de threstal, una sustancia poderosa que solo alguien que comprenda y acepte la muerte la puede utilizar, fueron los componentes que utilizó para crearla.

Gregorovitch se dio cuenta del peligro que representa la varita de saúco y quiso acabar con su poder. Encontró la solución. A través de toda su historia, la varita de saúco no ha tenido un amo que haya muerto por causas naturales. La codicia de los magos ha obligado a la varita a cambiar de dueño constantemente. El secreto es ese, su último amo jamás debe ser derrotado. Si muriese invicto, el poder de Antioch y su varita acabarían con él.

Jamás vas a comprenderlo, Gellert. Estas cegado por el poder. Tu avaricia no te deja ver más allá de tus propias narices. Estás tan orgulloso de ti mismo, portador de la vara del destino, que no te diste cuenta que a muchos kilómetros había alguien que podía derrotarte aun cuando tú tuvieras esa poderosa varita. Tu error fue, desde luego, vanagloriarte a tu mismo.

-Voy a matarte ahora Albus, no importa que tengas una varita nueva y que un fénix te ame. Voy a matarte por que yo soy el verdadero maestro de la muerte.

-Otra vez te equivocas. Un maestro de la muerte no es aquel que ha vencido sobre esta y puede vivir para siempre, si no más bien aquel que acepta su ciclo natural de vida, el cual se expande incluso hasta la muerte.

-Entonces si no tienes miedo a la muerte, voy a matarte. Voy a enviarte de vuelta a lado de tu sucia hermana squib.

La expresión en el rostro de Albus cambió completamente. Agitó de nuevo su varita de pluma de fénix y de esta emergieron dos fénix que comenzaron a planear a su alrededor.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora? Preguntó Gellert en tono de burla. ¿Tienes las agallas para hacerlo Dumbledore? En su rostro se dibujo una expresión de locura. En aquellos momentos Gellert había perdido la razón completamente. –Entonces hagamos esta más interesante. Agitó la varita de saúco y una gran explosión derribó gran parte de la prisión. -¡Quiero que haya testigos de mi omnipotente poder¡Que mis enemigos vean como muere su última esperanza¡Dumbledore, el mago blanco, morirá esta noche!

El clima cambió bruscamente. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus caras, refrescándolas. Todo aquello era la muestra de su poder. Su forma de intimidar. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabia cual era su juego.

-¡Avada Kedavra! La maldición asesina salio disparada de la punta de la varita de Gellert, pero no fue a parar al pecho de Albus. -¡Avada Kedavra¡Avada Kedavra!

Gellert Grindelwald había perdido la razón completamente. Mataba a gente a diestra y siniestra como un loco. Lanzaba certeras maldiciones asesinas hacia todos lados.

-Que pasa Albus, amor mío¿es que ellos no merecen tu protección¿Es que no son squib como tu hermana y no vas a defenderlos?

Albus se acercó hasta donde Grindelwald lanzaba maldiciones a todo mundo y se detuvo en seco. Varias maldiciones asesinas fueran lanzadas hacia él pero todas fueron atacadas por sus fénixes.

Levantó su propia varita, conciente de que aquel era el inminente final. –Expelliarmus, gritó en medio de la lluvia.

Vio pasar todo en cámara lenta. Vio el gesto de impresión en el rostro de Gellert. Vio como la varita de saúco volaba de su mano y comenzaba a caer en picado. Recordó de pronto el momento exacto en que Arianna se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la maldición asesina. Recordó como su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo común golpe sordo. –Por ti, Arianna.

-¡Accio Varita de Saúco!

La varita se levanto en vuelo nuevamente antes de llegar al suelo, y fue a parar a directamente a su mano. Al momento pudo sentir el poder que le era conferido. La varita de saúco era finalmente suya. Todo había acabado.

Gellert estaba arrodillado en el suelo cuando fue a encontrarlo. Su rostro no expresa la más mínima emoción. Sus prisioneros observaban la escena silenciosamente desde sus celdas destruidas. Cuando vio Albus acercarse sonrió.

-Mátame entonces…

-La muerte no es un castigo suficiente para tus crimines. Albus estaba llorando las lágrimas mas amargas de su vida. Su viejo amigo había acabado peor que si estuviera muerto. Sus poderes se habían ido en el momento en que había perdido la varita de saúco, la razón lo había abandonado. No tenia a su igual, su compañero en la eternidad lo había abandonado.

Dio media vuelta y habló con voz quebrada. –Tus días acabaran en esta prisión que construiste para tus enemigos. Por el bien mayor. Jamás vas a volver a ver la luz del sol, morirás solo, justo como forjaste tu futuro.

-No te vayas Albus… aun podemos… aun hay futuro para nosotros dos….

-Lo siento Gellert… comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Justo en momento en que iba a desaparecer escucho de nuevo su voz, nuevamente estaba fuera de sí.

-Jamás vas a saberlo. Llevaras la duda y los remordimientos hasta tu limbo inmortal, Dumbledore. Jamás sabrás si fuiste tu mismo quien la mató. Nunca lo sabrás…

-He vencido a la muerte, Gellert, he ganado mi batalla…

FIN


	2. UP

_A la memoria del mejor amigo que he tenido jamás. _

_Con cariño a mis mejores amigos, en recuerdo de los lazos que lograron unirnos._

La colina se encontraba totalmente desierta. En el cielo, el sol comenzaba a descender de su gloria para dar paso a una noche que prometía ser fría como ninguna otra, pero a la vez seca, el tipo de frió que quema la piel.

El viento soplaba silencioso y apacible en un murmullo casi imperceptible. El suelo, que estaba tapizado de pastura verde con manchones de color marrón, se estremecía cada vez que una corriente de aire soplaba, como si de una caricia se tratara.

El panorama se encontraba completamente desierto. No podía verse un ser humanos en kilómetros. No había ningún indicio de vida en aquel lugar, ni un animal, ni un solo árbol, solo el pasto que crujía cada vez que soplaba el viento.

El silencio era abrumador, cualquier persona se hubiera vuelto loca al estar en aquel lugar vació, tan lleno de nada.

El territorio era inclinado, por lo que en algún punto se perdía la visión de lo que podía haber mas arriba.

El tiempo siguió su camino en aquella tarde fría de agosto. El viento era el único testigo de lo que había ocurrido hacia solo unos instantes.

En el último segundo del crepúsculo, el momento exacto en el que el sol se esconde por el oeste y el cielo pierde el azul creado por la luminosidad, el punto exacto en que acaba el día y comienza la noche, un sonido como de un _crack_ rompió el silencio que reinaba la noche recién comenzada. Un hombre ataviado con una capa de viaje negra como el cielo había aparecido de la nada.

Se trataba de un hombre entrado en años. Tenía una barba larga que le llegaba al cinturón de la capa de color cobrizo al igual que su pelo que también tenia una considerable extensión, aunque en algunas partes podían verse mechones de color blanco. Su cara estaba apenas surcada por arrugas. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes de color azul eléctrico. Llevaba gafas de montura de media luna que le daban el aspecto de un erudito o intelectual. Su nariz estaba torcida, seguramente en su juventud se la había quebrado en mas de una ocasión. Pero lo mas extraño del hombre que había aparecido era la extraña posesión que sostenía en la mano derecha. Se tratada de una vara de madera que hacia girar con sus dedos y que empuñaba como si de un arma se tratara.

La capa le ondeaba barriendo el suelo a efecto del viento, que de pronto había aumentado de velocidad sorprendentemente. El sujeto no se movió de su lugar por largo rato, parecía que estaba pensado, pues de vez en cuando asentía para si mismo. La noche había entrado ya por completo y el lugar se había quedado en la completa oscuridad.

Después de un rato, levantó la vara, la cual encendió de su punta por arte de magia e ilumino el suelo a varios metros de distancia. El hombre sonrió para si mismo y agito una vez mas la varita aunque esta vez no hubo resultado visible, aunque para él debió de tener mucho sentido por que momentos después emprendió viaje colina arriba.

Lo que vio cuando llego a la cima lo dejo sin habla completamente. En la punta de inclinada colina se alzaba un esplendoroso castillo de color marrón. Era extremadamente grande. En la parte alta tenia tres torres, dos a un mismo nivel, y una que señoreaba más alta sobre las otras dos, y sobre el castillo entero.

Por la parte baja de las elevadas paredes podían verse pequeñas ventanas, todas ellas sumidas en la oscuridad.

En la torre más alta la débil luz de una veladora oscilaba a la razón de la corriente de aire. El hombre sabía, sin que nadie se lo dijera, que la torre más alta era su objetivo final. Se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta y con un renovado sonido de crack, propio de la desaparición, desapareció de la vista.

Reapareció en una habitación circular. Estaba parcialmente sumida en la oscuridad a excepción de una veladora que crepitaba y oscilaba amenazando con apagarse en cualquier momento. En el fondo de la habitación había un escritorio, en el cual reinaba el desorden. El hombre se acercó cauteloso. Encima de la mesa de madera desgastada había un sin fin de pergaminos, algunos estaban escritos en todas partes, otros tenían dibujos de lo que parecían ser formaciones de batalla. Pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue un libro antiguo que reposaba tranquilo sobre todos los papeles. Parecía que tenia mucho tiempo desde que había sido leído por última vez, estaba forrado en piel, aunque se veía reseca y vieja, en la portada estaban grabadas runas antiguas en plata, aunque el titulo estaba escrito en lenguaje común: Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo. Tenia que ser el original, desde luego. Abrió los cuentos en una página específica y leyó el titulo con voz contenida, mas para sí mismo que para cualquiera: El cuento de los tres hermanos. Y sobre el titulo había un símbolo que conocía demasiado bien. Se trataba de un triangulo que era partido en dos partes simétricamente iguales por una línea vertical, y justo en el centro de ambas un circulo perfectamente dibujado.

Dejó el libro en un lado y continuó con su examinacion. Justo detrás del escritorio, sobre la pared, había un cuadro que llamó su atención y que cautivo su visión desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Se trataba de un cuadro resplandeciente en el que había tres hombres pintados. El primero de ellos era alto y hermoso. Tenía el pelo rizado y rubio, y una sonrisa perfecta. Tenía la piel virgen de cualquier arruga, aunque su mirada expresaba tristeza, la más profunda de las tristezas. En su mano sostenía una piedra de color ámbar. En momentos parecía que volteaba su mirada hacia dicha piedra.

El segundo hombre era el mas alto de los tres. Tenía el pelo liso y largo hasta los hombros, de color rojo como el fuego más ardiente. Su cara estaba llena de cicatrices, algunas parecían recién hechas. Sus ojos eran de color azul profundo. Sonreía, aunque fácilmente se podía distinguir una sonrisa fingida, pues su expresión en general expresaba desconfianza. El tercer hombre era pequeño. Era el único de los tres que era moreno, aunque también era el más atractivo. Su cabello era totalmente negro azabache, y parecía que era indomable, pues estaba completamente revuelto. Parecía el más joven de los tres, sin embargo tenia el aspecto de cansado. En el fondo del cuadro, por detrás de los tres hombres había una figura difuminada que no podía distinguirse, pero le daba al cuadro un aire aterrador. No era bello, era más bien macabro, daba la impresión de que aquellos hombres habían sido convertidos en pintura y pergamino por medio de un sortilegio maligno y estuvieran ahí, viendo pasar el tiempo sin efecto sobre ellos, condenados a vivir una eternidad confinados a su retrato encima de la chimenea. Debajo, justo donde debía de estar el nombre del autor de tan prodigiado retrato, había unas letras pequeñas escritas con tinta color sangre, que profesaban: _"Por que es preciso que reine hasta que haya puesto a todos sus enemigos debajo de sus pies. El ultimo enemigo que será vencido es la muerte"._

De pronto se percato de una respiración fundida con el silencio de la habitación, que solo era detectable cuando el crepitar del fuego rompía el mutismo de la sala circular.

Un individuo salio de la penumbra con paso sigiloso. Era tan alto como el otro hombre, su rostro era inflexible. Tenía una expresión neutra. No demostraba ningún sentimiento, ninguna sorpresa, ningún miedo. Su pelo era rizado y rubio, y le caía hasta los hombros.

Vestía una túnica negra que le ondeaba, y en su mano sostenía una varita como la del otro, solo que esta parecía recién cortada de un árbol de heleno, pero estilizada.

-Gellert, reconoció el primer hombre.

-Albus, cuanto tiempo, respondió.

Se miraron por un instante en el que hasta el viento detuvo su curso. En algún momento Albus había abandonado aquella habitación calentada por el fuego de la chimenea, y se encontraba corriendo apresuradamente por una calle empedrada un día lluvioso de mitades de Julio. No tenia control sobre sí mismo y pronto se dio cuenta que aquel cuerpo no era el suyo. Era joven otra vez. Era mucho más fornido de lo que había sido toda su vida y su visión no era precaria. Más bien veía perfectamente dentro de la oscuridad. Siguió corriendo calle arriba hasta que encontró su destino: Gregorovitch, hacedores de varitas desde 320 a.C. Empuño una varita que no era la suya y la sacudió frente a la puerta, la cual salió disparada por una fuerza invisible.

Dentro reinaba el silencio. Había un largo pasillo repleto de estanterías en las cuales reposaban pequeñas cajitas de madera de acebo. Y en el fondo una luz iluminaba el cuerpo de un viejo. Éste sostenía en lo alto su propia varita, y mas arriba una rama de árbol de espino y un pelo blanco danzaban en el aire suspendidos por nada, hasta que en un momento crucial se fundieron en un solo instrumento alargado que fue a reposar sobre una de las pequeñas cajitas de acebo. –Así que has venido por ella, dijo el hombre sin levantar la vista de su creación, examinándola. –Debes ganarla ¿eres capaz de arrebatarla de su dueño actual?

No respondió con palabras si no con acciones. Blandió su varita y de ella manó un relámpago de color rojo directamente hacia el viejo, aunque no alcanzó su objetivo, pues rápidamente, éste había creado un escudo invisible que lo protegió del ataque. Se levantó con una agilidad envidiable y contraatacó. La fuerza de su magia fue tan fuerte que obligó al chico a desaparecer de la vista y reaparecer en otro punto de la tienda. Tenía el ángulo exacto para un tiro de gracia, y el viejo no había localizado el lugar donde había reaparecido. Levantó de nuevo la varita. –Expelliarmus, gritó. El viejo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Su varita voló de su mano y fue a parar demasiado cerca de él. Corrió para tomar de nuevo su varita y continuar el duelo, pero era demasiado tarde. –Impedimenta.

El joven levantó del suelo la varita que había sido arrebata de la mano de su amo y se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. _Era su dueño ahora_. La vara de la muerte era suya. Corrió apresuradamente hacia unas escaleras al fondo de la habitación y subió por ellas antes de que el viejo se levantara de nuevo. Arriba había una habitación iluminada por la luz de varias antorchas, y en el centro, suspendida sobre el vació se encontraba _su varita. _La tomó entre sus manos e inmediatamente sintió el inmenso poder de la varita de saúco. Una extraña energía recorría su cuerpo. Parecía que la varita tuviera vida propia. Estaba feliz por encontrarse con su nuevo dueño.

Abajo escucho como el viejo subía apresuradamente las escaleras, gritando histéricamente, -debes morir ahora, para que esta maldición acabe contigo muchacho, desde dar tu vida sin pelear, debes dejar que te mate para que la varita de saúco pierda su poder y su historial de muerte.

Cuando se abrió la puerta corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó, y justo antes de chocar contra el suelo desapareció una vez mas, con la varita de saúco en su mano.

El crepitar del fuego nuevamente. La habitación circular. Tenía a Gellert de nuevo frente a él. Había regresado a su propio cuerpo de sesenta y cuatro años. Tenía su propia varita en la mano derecha. Así la había conseguido. La había robado a Gregorovitch, el anciano hacedor de varitas. Gellert dio un paso al frente sonriendo y saliendo de la penumbra totalmente. Su cuerpo no había sufrido el paso del tiempo, su cara era la misma, su misma sonrisa cautivadora, la misma que le había abierto las puertas en muchísimas partes. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre atractivo de cuando tenía dieciséis.

-Ven conmigo Albus, extendió una mano delicada, ofreciéndosela.

Por unos instantes reflexionó. Saboreó en sus interiores la idea de dejarse seducir nuevamente por sus sueños de conquista y de pacificación. Por unos maravillosos instantes creyó que iba a tomar la mano que le ofrecía, pero la realidad le golpeó la conciencia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Gellert? Preguntó

-Eso pertenece al pasado, el presente esta aquí, ahora. Tú y yo juntos de nuevo. Tengo la vara de la muerte Albus. Soy dueño de mi propio destino y momento de gloria esta cerca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Insistió.

-Sabía que ibas a cambiar. Me di cuenta que no ibas a venir conmigo en busca de las reliquias. Sabía que tu conciencia te iba a convertirte en lo que oí que eres. Defensor de muggles y squibs. Albus, el poder es nuestro, somos los maestros de la muerte, tu y yo, los magos mas poderosos de la era. Ven conmigo.

Albus no se movió por varios segundos. No quitaba la vista de Gellert, no sonreía, ni tampoco mostraba coraje. Había quitado toda muestra de sentimientos de su rostro.

-Y dime Gellert¿sobre cuantos millones de cadáveres estará cimentada tu Utopía?

-Albus…

-¡Cállate! Gritó perdiendo la paciencia –te fuiste por cobarde, por que sabias que podría culparte de la muerte de Arianna. Por que sabias que era un pasional y que te retaría a duelo, y sabias que iba a vencerte. Sabias que era mas fuerte que tu y que podría matarte si esa fuera mi intención. Te fuiste por cobarde.

-Albus…

-No sabes cuanto te necesite en aquellos momentos… yo no sabia… nunca supe…

-Albus, ven conmigo ahora. Deja tu dolor en el pasado.

-He venido por ella, Gellert. Es momento de que la pases.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Su poder te ha corrompido como corrompió a Antioch Peverell.

-Es mía, me quiere a mí. Tú no lo sabes Albus. Ella tiene vida, esta contenta de estar conmigo. Sabe que conmigo esta bien usada.

-Has perdido la razón Gellert. Estar en el poder no es fácil. Debes saber controlarlo, antes de que éste te controle a ti.

-¡La varita de saúco es mía! Gritó Gellert desesperado.

-Regresa al camino de la cordura, Gellert, aún hay redención para ti.

-¿Qué clase de redención me ofreces? Frente a ti, frente al ministerio, frente a tus muggles o tus squibs.

-Entonces voy a pelear por ella, Gellert, y voy a ganarla.

Sucedió todo demasiado rápido. Ambos magos sacudieron sus varitas y dos hechizos salieron de ellas, aunque ninguno dio en su objetivo.

Se miraron profundamente por algunos segundos, y después fue Gellert quien continúo con el duelo sacudiendo su varita con fuerza. De la punta un extraño hilo de color dorado emergió y salio disparado hacia Albus. –Inanite motriz. Gritó el hombre de pelo cobrizo y una percha que se encontraba al lado del escritorio cobró vida y fue a parar entre el mago y el hilo de color oro. Al momento en que ambos tuvieron contacto, la percha comenzó a pudrirse apresuradamente hasta que se partió en muchos pedazos.

Gellert volvió a sacudir con fuerza la varita de saúco, y para sorpresa del otro, a su lado comenzó a integrarse materia hasta que formó a otro Gellert exactamente igual al original, con su propia varita.

-Veamos si eres tan bueno como dicen, Albus.

Ambos Gellert arremetieron con sus varitas. Albus salió disparado hacia el vació rompiendo el amplio ventanal que tenia a sus espaldas. Justo antes de tocar suelo agitó su varita y cayó suavemente sobre el pasto mientras veía como ambos hombres, el original y su copia, saltaban desde la oficina y caían pesadamente pero sin hacerse daño frente a sí.

-Impresionante, atinó a decir.

El duelo continuó en cuanto se puso en pie. Ambos Gellert agitaban sus varitas una y otra vez. El hombre apenas podía llevar el ritmo de la batalla. Se protegía con escudos, esquivaba e incluso algunas veces desaparecía y reaparecía para evitar ser golpeado por las maldiciones.

La velocidad con la que atacaban era impresionante, hasta que llegó un punto en que le fue imposible esquivar los ataques.

-Reducto, gritó uno de sus rivales dándole de llenó en el pecho. Sintió como si todo el aire del mundo se hubiera acabado en ese instante. Cayó arrodillado al suelo tratando de tragar todo el aire que le fuera posible. No podía enfocar bien a sus adversarios. Alcanzó a ver como se emparejaban a un mismo nivel y con una sincronía perfecta levantaban la varita y gritaban –crucio.

De pronto el mundo se había acabado. El dolor que sentía había deshecho la sensación de vida. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. No podía empuñar la varita para contraatacar ni tampoco desaparecer como un cobarde, pero vivo. –Así que aquel era el poder de la varita de la muerte. Un poder inigualable. El dolor que le causaba la maldición estaba más allá de los límites humanos. En algún momento pensó en morir, pero justo en aquel instante el dolor cesó y pudo respirar nuevamente aliento de vida.

-Que débil… escuchó la voz lejana de Gellert. Abrió los ojos y alcanzó a distinguir una figura que se alzaba omnipotente sobre él. El otro Gellert se había disuelto.

-Lo vez Albus, soy yo el verdadero maestro de la muerte. Soy todopoderoso. Te lo digo por una ultima vez… ven conmigo.

-Puede que tengas la varita de saúco, le respondió. –pero yo tengo amor. El amor mismo amor que provocó la muerte de Arianna es el que me impulsa ahora a pelear en su nombre. El que me protege de caer en el poder sórdido en que has caído tú. ¿Dónde esta tu igual¿Tu compañero?

-No te engañes Albus. Sabes que no necesito de esa basura como necesitas tú. Ese fue siempre tu problema. Necesitabas sentirte querido y correspondido para actuar. Por eso todo era tan sencillo contigo. Estando en la cima te sentías solo. Pero la cima Albus, la verdadera cima, es un lugar es un lugar estrecho donde solo cabe una sola persona.

Albus se levantó de nuevo y volvió a empuñar su varita. -¿Listo para continuar?

-Que necio, sentenció.

-¡Expecto Patronum! De la punta de la varita de Albus salio una figura fantasmal con forma de un gran pájaro, un fénix.

El fénix-patronus comenzó a volar alrededor de su amo cantando rebosante, feliz de la vida. –Arianna, dijo en voz baja.

-¿Un patronus? Albus...

-Voy a enseñarte el poder del amor. ¡Humaneo Repelio!

Gellert salió disparado hacia atrás con una fuerza terrible. Cuando se puso de nuevo en pie empuño su varita y la fuerza con la que salio disparado el hechizo era aterradora, el mismo suelo tembló, pero justo cuando iba a impactarse contra Albus, el patronus se interpuso en su paso, y con un ala cubrió el rayo de luz rojiza y esta desapreció entre sus fantasmales plumas color plata.

-Nuevos trucos, Albus. Que pena que tu legado vaya a morir contigo esta misma noche. Sentenció –avada kedavra…

Un rayo de luz verde salio expulsado de la varita de saúco. En medio del camino este mismo se dividió en dos partes. Una arremetió contra el fénix plateado que desapareció de iluminando la noche. El segundo siguió su curso mortal directamente hacia su objetivo. Pero esta vez no fue un patronus lo que detuvo el ataque. En su lugar, unas llamaradas rojas y azules ardieron de la nada y un esplendoroso fénix color fuego apareció en medio de la noche. Abrió el pico grande y se tragó la maldición asesina entera. Cayó en el suelo convertido en un polluelo débil e indefenso. Albus se acerco hasta él y lo guardo entre su capa de viaje.

-Tienes un fénix, dijo Gellert

-Maravillosas criaturas ¿no te parece?

-Un fénix te ama…

-Así es, un fénix llorará por mí el día que muera.

-La leyenda… la leyenda dice…

-No deberías tomar por cierto todo lo que lees en libros que sirven para alejar a los niños de la magia tenebrosa.

-El cuento de los tres hermanos es cierto, y lo sabes. He visto la tumba de uno, en el Valle Godric, justo enfrente de tus narices y jamás te has dado cuenta.

-En eso te equivocas. Por mucho tiempo busque las reliquias por mi cuenta. Aunque era mas bien para mantenerte a ti alejado de ellas. Lo mas cerca que jamás pude estar de ellas fue la tumba de Ignotus Peverell. En el momento en que obtuve ese nombre me di por vencido. Sus líneas generacionales son diversas y muy extensas. La capa ahora podría estar en manos de cualquier mago o bruja que lleve la sangre de los Peverell. Entonces sabía que tenía que hacer algo para detenerte. Sabia, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Dedique todas mis fuerzas a encontrar una magia más poderosa que cualquier otra en el mundo. Mas poderosa que la magia de la varita de Antioch. Pero jamás pude encontrar nada. En mi búsqueda conocí a grandes amigos. Nicholas Flamel compartió conmigo el secreto de la inmortalidad por la magia de la piedra filosofal, por ejemplo. Pero el caso es que de nada servía que yo fuera inmortal si no contaba con el poder suficiente para arrebatarte la varita de saúco de las manos. Al final, casi cuando me había dado por vencido encontré un rastro de magia mas poderosa que cualquier magia que jamás hubiera conocido: el amor. Me di cuenta de lo ciego que había estado. Entonces apareció él: Fawkes. Mi hermoso fénix de color de fuego. Apareció en una de mis expediciones más peligrosas. Por aquellos años viajaba entre las montañas de Britania cuando me encontré con unos agradables compañeros de cueva: un par gigantes. Salí muy mal herido de aquella aventura. Entonces apareció Fawkes con sus luces rojas y azules, y lloro sobre mis heridas. Desde entonces ha estado conmigo. Fawkes me ama al igual que yo ame a Arianna. Me ofreció gentilmente un pluma de su cola, la cual acepte encantado. Fue el mismo Gregorovitch y su encantador pupilo Igor quienes accedieron a hacerme una nueva varita con la pluma de mi fénix. Gregorovitch me reveló grandes secretos sobre la varita de saúco, secretos que ni siquiera tú conoces. No fue traída a este mundo por la muerte como cuenta Beddle el Bardo. Más bien fue Antioch un experto hacedor de varitas. Una rama de saúco, árbol al cual se le atribuyen extraordinarios poderes en varias culturas, y un pelo de threstal, una sustancia poderosa que solo alguien que comprenda y acepte la muerte la puede utilizar, fueron los componentes que utilizó para crearla.

Gregorovitch se dio cuenta del peligro que representa la varita de saúco y quiso acabar con su poder. Encontró la solución. A través de toda su historia, la varita de saúco no ha tenido un amo que haya muerto por causas naturales. La codicia de los magos ha obligado a la varita a cambiar de dueño constantemente. El secreto es ese, su último amo jamás debe ser derrotado. Si muriese invicto, el poder de Antioch y su varita acabarían con él.

Jamás vas a comprenderlo, Gellert. Estas cegado por el poder. Tu avaricia no te deja ver más allá de tus propias narices. Estás tan orgulloso de ti mismo, portador de la vara del destino, que no te diste cuenta que a muchos kilómetros había alguien que podía derrotarte aun cuando tú tuvieras esa poderosa varita. Tu error fue, desde luego, vanagloriarte a tu mismo.

-Voy a matarte ahora Albus, no importa que tengas una varita nueva y que un fénix te ame. Voy a matarte por que yo soy el verdadero maestro de la muerte.

-Otra vez te equivocas. Un maestro de la muerte no es aquel que ha vencido sobre esta y puede vivir para siempre, si no más bien aquel que acepta su ciclo natural de vida, el cual se expande incluso hasta la muerte.

-Entonces si no tienes miedo a la muerte, voy a matarte. Voy a enviarte de vuelta a lado de tu sucia hermana squib.

La expresión en el rostro de Albus cambió completamente. Agitó de nuevo su varita de pluma de fénix y de esta emergieron dos fénix que comenzaron a planear a su alrededor.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora? Preguntó Gellert en tono de burla. ¿Tienes las agallas para hacerlo Dumbledore? En su rostro se dibujo una expresión de locura. En aquellos momentos Gellert había perdido la razón completamente. –Entonces hagamos esta más interesante. Agitó la varita de saúco y una gran explosión derribó gran parte de la prisión. -¡Quiero que haya testigos de mi omnipotente poder¡Que mis enemigos vean como muere su última esperanza¡Dumbledore, el mago blanco, morirá esta noche!

El clima cambió bruscamente. Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus caras, refrescándolas. Todo aquello era la muestra de su poder. Su forma de intimidar. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabia cual era su juego.

-¡Avada Kedavra! La maldición asesina salio disparada de la punta de la varita de Gellert, pero no fue a parar al pecho de Albus. -¡Avada Kedavra¡Avada Kedavra!

Gellert Grindelwald había perdido la razón completamente. Mataba a gente a diestra y siniestra como un loco. Lanzaba certeras maldiciones asesinas hacia todos lados.

-Que pasa Albus, amor mío¿es que ellos no merecen tu protección¿Es que no son squib como tu hermana y no vas a defenderlos?

Albus se acercó hasta donde Grindelwald lanzaba maldiciones a todo mundo y se detuvo en seco. Varias maldiciones asesinas fueran lanzadas hacia él pero todas fueron atacadas por sus fénixes.

Levantó su propia varita, conciente de que aquel era el inminente final. –Expelliarmus, gritó en medio de la lluvia.

Vio pasar todo en cámara lenta. Vio el gesto de impresión en el rostro de Gellert. Vio como la varita de saúco volaba de su mano y comenzaba a caer en picado. Recordó de pronto el momento exacto en que Arianna se había interpuesto en la trayectoria de la maldición asesina. Recordó como su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo común golpe sordo. –Por ti, Arianna.

-¡Accio Varita de Saúco!

La varita se levanto en vuelo nuevamente antes de llegar al suelo, y fue a parar a directamente a su mano. Al momento pudo sentir el poder que le era conferido. La varita de saúco era finalmente suya. Todo había acabado.

Gellert estaba arrodillado en el suelo cuando fue a encontrarlo. Su rostro no expresa la más mínima emoción. Sus prisioneros observaban la escena silenciosamente desde sus celdas destruidas. Cuando vio Albus acercarse sonrió.

-Mátame entonces…

-La muerte no es un castigo suficiente para tus crimines. Albus estaba llorando las lágrimas mas amargas de su vida. Su viejo amigo había acabado peor que si estuviera muerto. Sus poderes se habían ido en el momento en que había perdido la varita de saúco, la razón lo había abandonado. No tenia a su igual, su compañero en la eternidad lo había abandonado.

Dio media vuelta y habló con voz quebrada. –Tus días acabaran en esta prisión que construiste para tus enemigos. Por el bien mayor. Jamás vas a volver a ver la luz del sol, morirás solo, justo como forjaste tu futuro.

-No te vayas Albus… aun podemos… aun hay futuro para nosotros dos….

-Lo siento Gellert… comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Justo en momento en que iba a desaparecer escucho de nuevo su voz, nuevamente estaba fuera de sí.

-Jamás vas a saberlo. Llevaras la duda y los remordimientos hasta tu limbo inmortal, Dumbledore. Jamás sabrás si fuiste tu mismo quien la mató. Nunca lo sabrás…

-He vencido a la muerte, Gellert, he ganado mi batalla…

FIN


End file.
